


Trying not to love you (Superman/Richard White)

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Slash, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is in love with Richard but he try not to love him. ;) Sorry for my English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying not to love you (Superman/Richard White)

I watched the movie again a few weeks ago and I needed make a video about them. They are really cute together.

I hope you like it. Thanks.


End file.
